Safe and Sound
by The Avian-Olympian
Summary: Annabeth and the others arrive at Camp Jupiter aboard the Argo II. Sonfic off of Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. Oneshot. PERCABETH! Yay! IDK what Genre it really is so just Check it out!


***Hey guys! So sorry, I was gonna update Read Percy Read today but the chapter's not done yet, so I'm making up for it with this oneshot and the beginning of a twoshot, today. Both are based off of Taylor Swift songs, because that's how awesome she is.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately, am not Rick Riordan or Taylor Swift, or Suzanne Collins, for that matter. So me no owny the song or the characters or the book/movie this song was made for.**

* * *

Annabeth was here.

She was here, standing in front of him. Suddenly, he had flashbacks from times he had shared with her before.

_I remember tears streaming down_

_Your face when I said I'd never let you go_

After he had helped rescue her and Artemis, when he saw her after holding the sky. After Zoe died.

After Thalia kicked Luke to his death.

He remembered her tears, he remembered her crying in his arms after what had happened.

_When all those shadows_

_Almost killed your light_

Her taking Ethan Nakamura's knife for him, before he broke the bridge. Ethan's poisoned blade, how close to dying she had really been. He could never forgive himself for letting that happen to her.

_I remember you said_

_Don't leave me here alone._

He did leave her there, at Camp Half-Blood, all alone. Sure, he'd been kidnapped randomly by some crazy hippie-goddess, but that didn't mean he couldn't have tried to do something about it. He felt horrible, crushing guilt whenever he thought of her , not knowing if he would remember her or not.

_But all that's dead and_

_Gone and past tonight._

Yes. It was in the past now, because she was here. Standing in front of him. She closed her eyes, blinking away her tears.

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down._

The setting sun behind them illuminated her face as he stared at her, trying to figure out why she seemed so sad. Wasn't she glad he was here, and safe as well?

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now._

She was here in front of him, still standing with her eyes closed. He touched her face, and they flew open. She looked at him in wonder, not believing her eyes. Was he really here?

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

They were safe at Camp Jupiter for the moment. They could go find somewhere private, catch up on what had happened over the past eight months. He would tell her all about his quest.

But that would have to wait until morning. He leaned in closer, cutting right to what both of them were craving the most.

_Don't you dare look out your window,_

_Darling everything's on fire._

He dreamed of more scenes from the war. Standing on the balcony on Olympus, watching the fires burn from way up high. He remembered how Beckendorf had lost his life making something catch fire, and his dream changed.

_The war outside our door_

_Keeps raging on._

The Battle of the Labyrinth at Zeus's Fist, when Grover had caused a Panic. The first real battle of the war, where Kampe was defeated, and Luke hosted Kronos for the first time.

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone._

When they were tromping through the woods on their first quest, and Grover was playing Lizzie Mcguire on his reed pipes. He was horrible at it then, but now he was rather accomplished. Percy smiled at the memory.

_Just close your eyes, _

_The sun is going down._

_You'll be all right, _

_No one can hurt you now._

Thalia driving Apollo's sun chariot when Thorn first took Annabeth. He frowned at this memory, because it was one of his least favorite parts of his life.

He remembered how badly his shield had been broken, and how he'd gotten hurt. Then had become invincible, with Annabeth as his mortal spot.

No one could hurt him physically, but Annabeth was one of the few people who could hurt his emotions. Not that she ever would, of course.

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

They were safe at Camp Jupiter now, he thought as he woke. He looked around, he was back in a comfortable bed after two weeks running to get here and then going off to Alaska to fight a large, glittering, way too cocky for his own good giant.

Then he had been made Praetor, and the Argo II had arrived. When Annabeth stepped off that ship, his heart literally stopped.

Then burst on at terminal velocity as she scanned the crowd with her beautiful, stormy grey eyes. And landed on him.

He remembered what he had said to her once she reached him.

_*flashback to about 12 hours ago*_

_Annabeth had just reached the bottom of the stairs, and his heart was speeding so fast Arion couldn't have caught up to it._

_Her grey eyes searched the crowd for a familiar face, the only one she knew would be there._

_As they landed on him, she felt her heart do a small tap dance. Finally, after eight months of waiting, he would be by her side yet again, just as he had for the past four years. She forced herself to slow down her stride, and she settled into a slow walk. _

_She walked towards him, disregarding the warnings from Piper and Jason. She couldn't take it any longer._

_She burst into a run, full-out sprinting to him. He looked at her with a confused expression on his face. She felt crushed. He didn't remember._

_But then he smiled full-out. "hey, Wise Girl. Remember me?"_

_She slapped him. "How in the Hades would I forget you, Seaweed Brain?"_

_*End Flashback*_

He never forgot her, she never forgot him.

And now they were together. Safe and sound…

For the moment.

* * *

Hey I finally figured out how to insert those line thingies!

And now, for some reason, a Barbie movie is playing on my computer. (Thanks, lil sis.)

HEY! I FEEL ADHD RIGHT NOW SO YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT THE STORIES I HAVE ON MY FAVORITES LIST! THEY'RE REALLY AWESOME AND STUFF SO I HOPE YOU GUYS READ THEM CUZ I'M TOO LAZY TO TYPE THEM ALL OUT HERE!

bye.

- The Avian-Olympian


End file.
